(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an automatic message filing system. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic message filing system in which message traffic received via a submarine broadcast or the like is processed for display and long term storage.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In present submarine communication systems, incoming data is routed from a receiver to a teletype (TTY). As data is received, the TTY prints and stores this data in memory. The TTY's memory is limited and will eventually replace old data with new data received. Therefore, the current system does not support long term message file storage. Instead, files are printed from the TTY and these paper copies are stored in a very limited space.
There are various makeshift equipment lineups and modifications currently in the fleet that make this process somewhat automated. There does not appear, however, to be any written standard configuration that documents the equipment, wiring configurations, material required or describe the software functionality to automatically process naval messages in a computer for future use and long term storage. The Automated Message Filing System (AMFS) of the present invention would resolve this long term file storage problem while providing a very efficient method of handling Naval messages.
Thus, earlier systems were not available for the intended purpose of the present invention and therefor do not address the difficulties identified above.
The following patents, for example, disclose the use of teletype machines and in some instances a computer, but do not disclose a combined system including a teletype machine linked to a computer via a converter so as to enable retrieval, dissemination and/or long term storage of data.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,636 to Rutland et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,192 to Auwaerter et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,888 to Gehrmann et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,140 to Cassidy, Jr. et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,858 to Ecklin PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,381 to Wozencraft PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,847 to Kuseski PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,736 to Christensen et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,966 to Morecerf et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,452 to Loskorn
Specifically, Rutland et al. disclose a data composer for a teletype, the device having CRT display and drum storage. No network is disclosed and no indication appears to be made as to whether the storage is long term or short term.
Auwaerter et al. disclose a system for redistribution of teletype messages. This is a logic controlled electro-mechanical system, and is not computer based as in the present invention.
Gehrmann et al. disclose a group storage for communications messages to be re-transmitted. The reference, however, does not seem to show a general purpose computer.
Cassidy, Jr. et al. disclose a magnetic recorder transmitter distributor with temporary storage of teletype messages on a magnetic drum. The device does not show long term storage.
Ecklin discloses a computer input from a teleprinter. There is no disclosure directed to communications.
Wozencraft discloses a radio-teletype coding system for tactical use. There is no disclosure of disc storage of messages.
Kuseski discloses a data communications apparatus with storing and forwarding of text. The device is not specific as to radio teletype.
Christensen e t al. disclose a teleprinter terminal with plural microprocessors. The device, however, does not appear to describe storing and forwarding of messages.
Morecerf et al. disclose a shipboard system with plural transmitters and receivers connected to computer and teletype units. Distribution of messages from a teletype to a computer is not disclosed.
Loskorn discloses a line adaptor for data communication and appears to discuss only temporary buffering, not long term storage.
It should be understood that the present invention would in fact enhance the functionality of the above patents by networking the teletype device with a computer via a converter thereby providing a simplified and structurally sound system.